Test equipment for examining the characteristics of integrated circuits (ICs) are available; however, one of the most popular of these requires patch cords to select pins on the integrated circuit which are to be connected to the curve tracer sweep outputs. The use of these patch cords is time consuming. In addition, since the patch cords are flexible, they may create repeatability problems caused by varying inductive loops, etc. Also, in this known apparatus, the IC socket does not lend itself to fast insertion. The present invention solves these problems by providing a fixture which allows very rapid set-up, good repeatability, and plugs directly into the curve tracer.